One Shot - Deux lycéens, deux amants
by Kazu.NYAN.maru.SAMA
Summary: -Reituki- Ruki dort en cours à cause d'un cruel manque de sommeil du au partage de sa chambre d'internat avec Reita, dont il est secrètement amoureux. Suite à ça, les choses ne tournent pas si mal... /!\LEMON/!\


Couple: Reita x Ruki

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Ruki, Reita & Kai ne m'appartient pas, mais les autres (le prof et le proviseur) sont tout droit sortit de mon cerveaux alors pas touche ! Na, je déconne, je m'en fout totalement, alors utilisez les si vous voulez. Juste l'histoire qu'on a pas le droit de plagier !

Note 1: Cet OS est la commande de itachi422 sur skyrock. Sur mon blog j'avais ouvert des commandes de Fiction & One Shot ~

Note 2: J'ai pas mal galéré pour celui là, mais il est assez long, et il me plait bien, mais c'est à vous de voir ! ~(^0^~)=(~^0^)~

Ah ! Reita... Enfin ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! La douce caresse de ses lèvres contre les miennes, son souffle se mêlant au mien. Comme est-ce qu'on en est arrivé là ? Je ne sais pas, et ça m'importe peu. C'est si bon d'embrasser l'être aimé...

Je sentis un coup dans mes côtes.J'ouvrais lentement les yeux. Zut ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Je regardait à ma droite, d'où venait le coup, et je vit Reita penché sur moi.

**"Ruki... je crois que le prof t'appelle... enfin je crois, je suis pas sûr, hein !"**

Ah Ah ! Quel sens de l'humour ! Oui, effectivement, le prof m'appelle, enfin il est plutôt en train de me crier dessus en fait.

**"Matsumoto ! Si vous êtes là pour dormir, sortez !"**

Tout les autres me regardaient, se retenant de rire devant la tête encore endormie. Je fixait mon prof. Bah quoi ? Je viens de me réveillé, faut pas s'attendre à ce que je réagisse dans la seconde ! Mais lorsque je réagit enfin, Reita explosa de rire à côté de moi. Je le regardait, ne comprenant pas la raison de son hilarité, qui cessa bien vite quand Furukawa-sensei le renvoya également de cours.

**"Matsumoto, Suzuki, allez dans le bureau du proviseur, et vous me ferez deux heures de colle après les cours, sur tout votre temps libre !"**

Non mais il est sérieux ?! Il est malade oui ! Deux heures pour ça, il abuse ce prof . Bon, il faut dire que ce n'est pas la première fois, mais je ne dort pas beaucoup, à cause du partage de ma chambre d'internant avec Reita, dont je suis tomber amoureux à mon arrivée au lycée... Je fait souvent des rêves comme celui que je viens de faire, mais bon, jamais je ne m'y ferais. Je repensait au dernier rêve que je venait de faire pendant le cours de Maths alors qu'on se dirigeait vers le bureau d'Ishiseki, le proviseur. Soudain, je percutais quelque chose, puis je reconnut le parfum enivrant de me colocataire.  
**"Que... quoi ?!** balbutiais-je  
**- C'est moi qui devrait te demander ça, t'es totalement à part depuis tout à l'heure ! En plus t'as le même sourire niais depuis que t'es réveillé... Tu fait peur tu sais ?**  
**- Ah ! Euh... bah... désolé.** dis-je en rougissant.  
**- ... T'es bizarre aujourd'hui Ruki..."** conclu-t-il après une longue pause.  
On était déjà arrivés devant le bureau du proviseur, qui nous accueillit avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Il nous tint un long, très long discourt dont je n'écoutais rien, mais rien du tout, hachant la tête par moment, en même temps que mon amis. Nous attendîmes la fin des cours sans grande conviction, assis dans le couloir. J'avais pris mon portable et écoutais de la musique, et Rei' faisait de même. Le troupeau d'adolescents se pressant vers les chambres ou vers la sortie nous indique qu'il était l'heure de nous rendre en colle. Deux heures... deux heurs à résoudre des problèmes de Maths incompréhensibles, deux heurs qui passèrent à une lenteur déconcertante, deux heures au bout desquelles un long soupir de soulagement se fit entendre. On pouvait enfin retourné dans notre chambre, après avoir pris une bonne douche. Quand j'y pense, je n'ai jamais vu Reita, ne serais-ce que torse nu. Peut-être vais-je pouvoir me rincer l'oeil, qui sait ? J'attrapais mes affaires de toilette et me dirigeait vers les douches communes.

**"Attend moi !** me lança Reita**, J'arrive."**

Il prit ses affaires et me rejoignit dans le couloir. En même temps que je marchait en direction des douches avec mon ami, je m'imaginait le corps parfait de ce dernier. Je fit une grimace en constatant que mon propre corps ne risquait pas le moins du monde d'attirer l'oeil de mon aîné. Arrivés dans les douches, on enlevait nos vêtements avant d'entrer dans une cabine. Mais quand mon dernier vêtement quitta ma peau, je sentis un regard insistant dans mon dos. Je me retournait et croisais le regard de Reita, dans lequel brillait une lueur que je n'arrivait pas à identifier. Mes yeux furent attirés par le corps dénudé de mon ami. Comme je le pensais, il était parfait. Légèrement musclé, mais fin. Il avait également retiré le bandeau qui cachait son nez, un nez pourtant parfait. Oui, parfait, Reita est parfait, aucun mot ne peut le décrire aussi bien que ça. Il me fixait toujours, ce qui me fit monter le rouge aux joues. Je détournais le regard. Un léger bruit me fit remonter les yeux. Rei' s'est avancé. Il s'avance encore, et me prend les épaules en avançant toujours, me forçant à reculer. Il me poussa conte la porte d'une cabine, manquant de ma faire tomber. Je percutais le mur froid qui se trouvais derrière moi, coupant ma respiration pendant quelques secondes. Nous restâmes un moment comme ça, notre regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, Reita se rapprochant lentement, dangereusement. Et c'est au bout de quelques minutes interminables que ces lèvres que je convoitais tant se posèrent tendrement sur les miennes. Les mains de mon aîné qui étaient encore sur mes épaules glissèrent le long de mes bras, pour se poser délicatement sur mes hanches, les caressant doucement. Mais lorsque je voulus approfondir notre baiser, il le stoppa. Je le regardait d'un air suppliant en murmurant:  
**" Rei... je...**  
**- Je t'aime,** me coupa-t-il, **Depuis que tu est arrivé ici, je peux plus me passer de toi. Je t'aime Ruki, je t'aime** **!"**  
Et cette fois il se jeta sur mes lèvres, m'écrasant contre le mur carrelé de la douche. D'instinct, je me débattis légèrement, mais je sentis la langue forcer le passage de mes lèvres pour rejoindre sa jumelle, ce qui me calma amplement. Je passais me bras autour de son cou, le frôlant de mes doigts, ce qui le fit frissonner. Le manque d'air me fit couper ce contact pourtant si agréable. Haletant, je fixait Reita, les yeux remplit de joie.  
**"Reita... moi aussi... Moi aussi je t'aime !"**  
Il me regarda, un sentiment de tendresse mélangé à de la joie apparut dans ses yeux, et il déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je basculais la tête en arrière lorsqu'il me mordit légèrement le cou, pour ensuite le lécher en guise d'excuse. Ses mains virent peloter mes fesses, ce qui me fit avancer le bassin. Mon bas-ventre s'enflamma quand ma virilité se frotta à celle de Reita, dont le plaisir et l'envie étaient bien marqués. Ce contact fit légèrement durcir mon membre. Reita du le sentir, car il se mit à rire doucement contre mon cou. Ma respiration s'accéléra, mon coeur battit plus vite. Mon aîné s'éloignait. Je poussais un petit gémissement mécontent.  
**"Sois patient,** murmura-t-il, **On a rien pour se protéger ici..."**  
Alors il me tira par le bras, sortant de la cabine. Il attrapa nos affaires et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Je fit de même. Il m'entraîna dans le couloir où se trouvait notre chambre. Il ouvrit rapidement notre porte pour la refermée à clé. Je laissais tomber la serviette qui cachait mon intimité au sol et m'approchait lentement de mon amant. Je déposais un léger baiser dans son cou. Sa peau est si douce, si parfumée... c'en est enivrant. Je frôlais sa main de mes doigts, puis j'avançais vers l'un des lits de la chambre. Je m'allongeais sur le dos, écartant les jambes pour me trouver dans une posture plus... attirante. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de mon partenaire. Il enleva la serviette à sa taille et marcha d'un pas rapide en direction du lit sur lequel je me trouvais, et y monta. Il se mit au dessus de moi, s'imposant à ma petit personne. Je vis briller dans ses yeux l'envie et la tendresse. Une fois de plus, il scella nos lèvres dans un doux baiser, qui devient de plus en plus fougueux. Il appuyait son bassin contre le mien, faisant se frotter nos virilités, maintenant tendues. Ce contact m'électrisa. Sa bouche quitta la mienne pour s'aventurer sur mon torse. Le langue s'amusa à titiller mes boutons de chair, quelque peu durcit pas la plaisir. Je soupirais de contentement. Lentement, mon amant fit glisser sa langue sur mon ventre, s'attardant sur mon nombril pour le lécher avidement. Le feu qui enflammait mon bas-ventre se fit de plus en plus intense. J'emmêlais mes doigts à la chevelure de mon blond, l'incitant à descendre d'avantage. Mais ne voulant pas m'écouter, il remonta s'emparer de mes lèvres, avant de flatter mes cuisses de douces caresses. Je n'en peux plus, l'attente est trop longue. Je saisit la tête de mon compagnon, pour la diriger vers ma virilité tendue. Il grogna de mécontentement, mais se ravisa de remonter quand je dit ces mots:  
**"Rei... T'as vraiment l'intention de me faire plaisir, ou tu veux me faire mourir ?!"**  
Il bloqua un instant, me fixant et émit un petit rire  
**"Je ne te savais pas si impatient Ruki..."**  
Je rougit. Il sourit de nouveau et m'embrassa avant de descendre son visage vers mon entre-jambe. Comme pour me faire languir un peu plus, il souffla dessus avant de prendre en bouche mon membre tendu. Je me cambre violemment de plaisir, gémissant le prénom de mon partenaire qui, je l'espère, sera mon seul et unique amant. Je soupir, je pousse de petits gémissements pendant que la langue de Rei me caresse le gland, que ses dents frôlent ma peau, je soupir son nom.  
**" Rei... Reita..."**  
Un frisson me parcourut, et je me libérais dans sa bouche, essayant de retrouver une respiration plus lente. Mais les lèvres de celui que j'aimait s'emparèrent des miennes, me faisant part de mon propre sperme. C'est amer. Je n'ai pas le temps de me dégoûter de ça, car Reita se lève pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet et en sortir un préservatif. Il est à genoux sur le lit, devant moi, des gouttes de sueur perlent sa peau imberbe. Il est si beau, la bouche entre-ouverte. Mes yeux descendent au niveau sa virilité. Cette vue me suffit pour m'enflammer et me faire... bander. Oui, Reita est bandant. Ce dernier à fini d'enfiler son préservatif et se replace au dessus de moi. Il se pencha et me mordilla l'oreille, murmurant quelques mots au passage.  
**"Si tu veut qu'on s'arrête maintenant..."**  
Je ne le laissait pas finir et apportais sa main à ma bouche, léchant ses doigts. Il sourit devant cette "attention", puis recommença à me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Quand ses doigts furent près, il les retira de ma bouche et les plaça devant mon intimité. Il fit entrer un doigt. Je sentis une petite gène, gène qui se prononça lorsqu'il introduisit un deuxième doigt. Mais quand un troisième vient de joindre aux précédents, la gène se transforma en douleur. Une douleur légère, mais une douleur tout de même. Il ne bougea pas, me laissant m'habituer, pour ensuite mouvoir lentement en moi. La douleur s'estompait un peu, pour enfin disparaître. Je lâchait un grognement quand il retira ses doigts de mon intimité. Mais un cri de souffrance m'échappas lorsque se fut sa virilité imposante qui me pénétra. J'avais l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur tellement la douleur entre mes reins était bien plus intense que celle ressentie précédemment. Reita me pénétra doucement, jusqu'à la base de son membre. Je sentis quelque chose rouler sur ma joue. C'est une larme. J'essaie de la cacher, mais en vain, Reita la voit, et forcément, il panique.  
**"Ru... Ruki ! Désolé, je voulais pas te faire mal, je suis désolé, gomen !**  
**- Rei... c'est pas grave, ça va...**  
**- Non, tu pleure Ruki !**  
**- Ça va je te dit !**  
**- Mais... !**  
**- Non, continue Rei, j'ai envie de toi..."**  
Et je l'embrasse, comme pour le convaincre. Je le sens se calmer et il participe au baiser tout en me caressant le ventre. Au bout de quelques minutes, le plaisir commence à se montrer. Je bouge le bassin, faisant comprendre à mon amant que j'était prêt. Il entame alors des longues séries de lents vas-et-viens. Un long gémissement sort de mes lèvres: une soudaine vague de plaisir m'avais submergé. J'hurlais le nom de celui qui me procurait toutes ses sensations, et gémissait mon bonheur. Je poussais râle lorsque Reita s'empara de ma verge pour la masturber au rythme léger de ses coup de riens. Coups de plus en plus violents et saccadés, de moins en moins réguliers et contrôlés. Je me sentais venir, j'était presque à bout. Mais un coup bien plus violent que les autres me fit gémir encore  
plus fort, de même que mon compagnon. Celui-ci hurlait et gémissait en coeur avec moi. Il était si beau comme ça, les yeux-mi clos et la bouche entre-ouverte. Et encore un coup plus brusque, puis un autre, qui cette fois toucha un point sensible au fond de moi. Mon partenaire frissonna en sentant quelque chose lui éclabousser le ventre, puis il se libéra en moi quelques coups de reins après. Ses mains se baladèrent encore un moment sur moi, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue prenne le dessus. Il sortit de mon intimité et s'allongea à côté de moi en me caressant les cheveux. Je me blottis tout contre lui.  
**"Merci Rei... murmurais-je**  
**- Merci ?**  
**- Oui, merci, merci de m'aimer.**  
**- Mais qui à dit que je t'aimais ?"**  
Je levais brusquement la tête. Voyant ma réaction, il se mit à rire.  
**"Attend, mais je rigolais !**  
**- Honto ?**  
**- Tu me voit vraiment faire l'amour comme ça, jusqu'à en crever, à quelqu'un dont je me suis pas amoureux ?! "**  
Ce propos me firent rougir, ce qui fit rire Reita. Je baissait la tête, l'enfouissant sous les couvertures. Et peu à peu, le sommeil m'emporta.

Un bruit désagréable me sortit de mes rêves. Je marmonnais un "Rei" en reconnaissant la sonnerie de son portable. Mon petit-ami bougea pour attraper son téléphone et bougonner au nez de son interlocuteur:  
**" Moshi moshi... Kai ? ... Mmh..."**  
Soudain, il rougit et bredouilla:  
**" Mais... comment tu... enfin... Ah... oui... Bon, d'accord... oui, on arrive..."**  
Il raccrocha. Doucement, je me glissait à côté de lui, encerclant sa taille de mes bras. Il tourna la tête pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
**" Kai... il voulais quoi ?! demandais-je**  
**Ah ! Euh... il voulais juste savoir comment on allait vu qu'on était pas en cours...**  
**- Mmh... Et ?**  
**- Et il m'as demandé si j'avais... pris du plaisir à... coucher avec toi..."**  
Je me sentis devenir rouge, bien rouge. Décidément, on a pas du être vraiment discrets... Mais peu importe, tant que je peut aimer Reita ~

**Lexique ****pour les incultes****:**

- Gomen: désolé

- Honto ?: Vraiment ?

- Moshi moshi: Allô

Voila c'était la commande de itachi 422 ~

Fière de ce que j'ai fait pour une fois 0 :BAAFF:

Et vous, vos avis ?! Quoi que vous en penser ?

*J'cause très la France hein ?! x)*

Enfin bref, j'ai bien galérer, mais bon, j'suis contente :D


End file.
